


The Man of Many Masks

by k_fandom



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_fandom/pseuds/k_fandom
Summary: Beast Boy had always been a talented actor. His ability to transform into the roles he played was unmatched. But he himself was nothing spectacular or particularly interesting. So when he arrived at the bar for a Halloween party he knew it was his time to shine. He could play whatever role he wanted to and he knew it would be a good night.
Relationships: Beast Boy / Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Man of Many Masks

When they walked into the club it was packed and the party was already in full swing. Beast Boy smiled, nudging his friend in the side with an impish grin. “Dude, look at all these ladies.”  
His tall, bald companion smirked down at his smaller, much leaner friend. “What? You think that because there are more ladies in the club tonight your chances of scoring will be higher?” He put his hand on his stomach as he let out a hearty chuckle.  
Beast Boy pouted, his shoulders slumping. “Aww, come on man! You are supposed to be my wingman. You know, encourage me, help set me up, not laugh at me.”  
When Cyborg looked down, he was met with a pair of large puppy dog eyes, the one look his friend knew he wasn’t able to resist. He sighed. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” He put his hands on his hips as he looked around, scanning the crowded room of people in costumes. “What girl catches your attention.”  
“Humm…” Putting his hand on his chin Beast Boy scanned the room. There were so many beautiful ladies here, and all in very attractive costumes. After a quick scan of the room his eyes fell on a girl with pink hair, dressed as a fairy, sitting at the bar. She wore a lavender mini-skirt with a matching halter top that left her midriff uncovered. Her tan skin was dusted with sparkles. “What about her?” He looked back up at his friend.  
“Nope.” Cyborg folded his arms across his chest. “That’s definitely not going to work.”  
“What? Dude, not cool. Have some faith in the B-Man!”  
“Nah, it’s not that I don’t have faith in you. Look.” Cyborg nudged the smaller man, motioning in the direction where the fairy was sitting. Except now she wasn’t alone. Sitting across from her was a man dressed in all black, with spiky, ebony hair and a dark mask of bird feathers around his eyes. He was leaning in close to the fairy, hand on her thigh as he whispered in her ear, making her giggle and put her hand on his chest.  
“Oh…” Beast Boy reached behind him, scratching the back on his head.  
Cyborg chuckled. “Come on, you said it yourself, there are lots of ladies here tonight. Let’s find you an unattached one, eh?”  
The smaller man’s ears perked up and he grinned. “Exactly! Alright…let me see…” His eyes began scanning the crowd once again, hoping to find the perfect lady. There were so many to choose from, how was he supposed to narrow down his options?  
Then he saw her.  
Scanning the bar, his eyes fell on a beautiful woman sitting alone, sipping on a drink. Her pale skin was accentuated by her shoulder length violet hair and her dark eyes scanned the crowd with little emotion. Beast Boy felt like his heart skipped a beat every time her pouty lips pressed to the glass of her drink.  
Her costume was dark, an indigo hooded cape resting on her shoulders over a fitted blue dress so dark, that in the lighting of the club, it almost looked black. The hem was torn and tattered, coming down to her mid thighs and an antique looking brass chain belt hung gently on her hips. The tips of her ankle boots bounced ever so slightly as she tapped her toe to the beat of the music.  
He felt his jaw drop. She was gorgeous, gorgeous enough he could drool just watching her. Wait, was he drooling? He straightened his back and brought his hand up to wipe his mouth, just to make sure.  
“That’s it. She’s the one,” he declared in a dream-like state.  
“Huh, what?” Cyborg looked at his friend only to find the green man’s eyes fixed on something in the distance. Looking over, he tried to pinpoint who Beast Boy was staring at. When his eyes found the lone beauty at the bar, he shook his head before looking again to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. “Uh, please tell me you are looking at some other girl and not the dark-haired one sitting alone at the bar.”  
“Everything about her is perfect,” Beast Boy replied, oblivious to the worried tone in his friend’s voice.  
“Hey, earth to B.B., are you even listening to me?” Cyborg rapped his knuckles on the shorter man’s head.  
“Ow!” Beast Boy complained.  
“Dude, you know I support you and all, but she is way out of your league. You are getting in a little over your head.”  
Beast Boy grinned, simply waving his hand in dismissal of his friend’s concerns. “Nah, I got this. Don’t forget, I am the master of disguise.” He held up his backpack that held his costume supplies. “I’m going to the bathroom. It’s time to transform.”  
Cyborg watched his friend dart off through the crowd and shook his head, covering his face with his hand. “This is not going to end well…”

Ten minutes later Beast Boy stood in front of the mirror examining his work with pride. “She’ll love this.” And he was sure of it. He wore a tattered, tan bomber jacket over his black t-shirt. His green hair was slicked back, not a hair out of place, and he wore a pair of gold-rimmed aviator sunglasses.  
He chuckled to himself, pointing finger-guns at his reflection in the mirror.  
“Look out pretty lady, Beast Boy is in the house!” He grinned and strutted out of the bathroom, making his way towards the bar. And there she was, just the same as she had been before he left. And, impossibly, she was more beautiful up close.  
Composing himself, Beast Boy ran his fingers over his hair to make sure everything was still in place before walking over and sitting down on the stool next to her with confidence. The woman now held her phone in one hand, still sipping on her drink. She didn’t pay him much attention until he spoke directly to her.  
“Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?” He grinned, expecting this to be a piece of cake. How could she resist the charm of this rugged hero?  
To his surprise she only glanced up from her phone long enough to let her eyes look over him once before returning her attention back to the small screen.  
“I already have a drink,” she responded flatly. The sound of her voice made his stomach start doing somersaults.  
“Aww, come on. Anything you would like, on me.”  
She put her phone down, her cold eyes looking deep into his. “What I would like is for you to leave me alone.”  
Beast Boy felt a chill go up his spine and he put his hands up in defense as he slowly slid off the stool, backing away. “Alright. Alright. No need to get hostile. I’m going.”  
The woman’s attention turned back to her phone as Beast Boy made his way through the crowd pondering how he had miscalculated. “Okay, so rugged hero is a no… Let’s try…” 

Another fifteen minutes later and Beast Boy strolled out of the bathroom once more with a new costume. This time he was dressed in black distressed skinny jeans and a black tank top with a pair of green high tops. Leather bands wrapped around his wrists and just a touch of eyeliner rimmed his eyes to really make them stand out. He ran his fingers through his hair to give it a disheveled look as he walked back over to the bar.  
“Hey,” he said, leaning against the bar next to the beautiful sorceress. The violet-haired woman looked up at him with mild interest. “You wanna dance?”  
“Get lost,” she said, once again looking down and continuing to ignore him.  
He frowned and stalked back off to the bathroom. But he wasn’t deterred. Beast Boy was determined he would find the persona that drew this mysterious enchantress in. And so began the night of the many masks of Beast Boy.  
Wealthy businessman dressed in a suit and tie, was met with a blank stare and a flick of her wrist, shooing him away. Mad scientist equipped with a lab coat and goggles got an eye roll. And the cowboy, well all he got was a blunt: “Keep moving.” Before he could even sit down.  
The rock star.  
The ninja.  
The construction worker.  
The professor.  
The knight.  
The thief.  
The athlete.  
All his attempts were met with a cold, stone wall. Nothing enticed her.  
Feeling completely deflated, Beast Boy found his friend sitting at a booth, talking to some strangers. He made his way over, plopping down next to Cyborg and pulling the sweatband off his head with a sigh.  
“Strike out?” Cyborg chuckled.  
Beast Boy frowned. “It’s not funny. Nothing works on her; I can’t get her attention at all.”  
His friend had to hold back more laughter as he finished off his drink. “Have you tried ‘Racecar Driver’ yet? That one usually gets a good response.”  
“No.” Beast Boy slumped over, laying his face down on the table. “I’m done trying. You were right. She is way out of my league.”  
Cyborg put his drink down, reaching over and patting his friend’s back. He felt bad and wished there was something he could do to cheer him up. “Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you. You are an awesome dude; any girl would be lucky to be with you. But that doesn’t mean every girl will want to be. Cheer up. The night is still young, and the club is full of beautiful ladies.”  
Beast Boy shook his head as he stood up. “I’m good. I think I’ll just go change and call it a night.” Cyborg reached out to stop his friend, but he wasn’t fast enough as the smaller man slipped back into the crowd, heading towards the bathroom.  
Changing back into his green graphic t-shirt and faded jeans, Beast boy shoved all his supplies back into his backpack before slipping on his green high tops. He walked over to the sink and splashed water over his face and in his hair before shaking it out and looking up at the mirror that was now covered in droplets of water.  
He sighed.  
What had he really expected? He was a talented actor; he had been praised on his ability to transform into his roles. But at the end of the day he was still just Beast Boy. Awkward, goofy, and spastic. Even if the beautiful woman had been drawn in by one of his acts, what difference did it make? She still would never have liked him.  
Shaking his head once more, he reached up, flattening the green locks into place before walking out of the bathroom, only to be rammed into and knocked to the ground by a dark figure.  
“Whoa, what the…” He put his hand on the back of his head, confused, looking down at the figure whose face was covered in a cloak. “You should really watch where you are going. Are you o-AH!” He couldn’t finish his sentence as the figure, which he could now tell was definitely a woman, wrapped her arms around his waist and rolled both of them over, pulling them into a storage closet and slamming the door shut.  
Everything was dark and the wall muffled the loud club music to dull beats. Beast Boy was sitting with his back against the shelves, his knees bent so that he would fit in the small room. He could feel the warm breath of the woman who knelt between his legs, her hands resting on his chest as she remained perfectly still.  
His cheeks flushed as he realized the position they were crammed into in this tiny space. “Uh, hey, why are…” He was cut off when a gloved hand covered his mouth.  
“Shush,” she reprimanded with a hiss, removing her hand as she turned around, reaching up and locking the door before backing up until her back hit his chest. He could feel how tense she was. He wanted to ask her what was going on but then he heard the doorknob turning before someone shook the door violently in frustration.  
“Raven! Where did you go? You can’t run away from me forever!” the man’s muffled voice yelled through the door.  
Beast Boy’s heart softened. He could feel the woman trembling slightly, and despite his better judgment he found himself reaching out and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.  
“It’s alright,” he whispered. “You’re safe in here. I don’t know why he is after you, but I wouldn’t let a creep like that get near you if he makes you uncomfortable.”  
She was quiet for a long moment before she responded. “He’s just and ex. Not as scary as he sounds. I just don’t want to have to deal with him.” She lied in a flat tone and Beast Boy’s heart sputtered. He recognized that voice. He ought to, after hearing the voice reject him all night long.  
“Oh. I see.” His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. “That makes sense. Uh…but why did you have to drag me into the closet with you?”  
He could sense more than see her head turn back in the direction of his voice, but she said nothing. He felt like she was staring straight into his soul even though she had to be just as blind as he was. He swallowed nervously. In this small space her smell was intoxicating, and he worried that having her so close against him would give away exactly how she was making him feel.  
“Wait…” She drew out the ‘a’ as she shuffled, brushing up against him, as she sat back up and turned around to sit back on her knees to face him. Beast Boy had to hold back a little yelp of surprise. “You’re that guy who kept changing his costumes, trying to get my attention all night.”  
“Wha-what?” His voice was an octave higher than normal and he had to swallow to try and recompose himself. He was now extremely grateful that the room was dark so that she couldn’t see him turning red all the way to the tips of his ears. “No. No, I don’t know what you are talking…”  
“Do you think I’m stupid?” she interrupted him. “You put on a good act, I’ll give you that, and maybe other girls have fallen for it before, but I know it was you.”  
“No. No!” Beast Boy waved his hands frantically, though she couldn’t see them, as he tried to backtrack and clarify. “I don’t think your stupid at all, I just, well I am really surprised that you caught on though, I mean I am usually able to fool people with…no that sounds wrong. I’m not a bad person, I swear, and I just…I…wait where was I going with this?” His mind was going a million miles a minute and he was having a hard time keeping up with his own thoughts.  
“You were trying to explain how you don’t think I’m stupid?” the woman, Raven, prompted dryly as she folded her arms and waited for him to continue.  
“Right! Yes, no, I don’t think you are stupid at all! I just, well, I was just really attracted to you when I first saw you sitting there alone, all dark and beautiful, and I really wanted to talk to you. But, well I’m just a little goofy, so someone as stunning as you would never look my way twice, so I thought that maybe I could get your attention another way. I mean it sounds totally lame when I try to explain it out loud. Oh gosh…  
“You know,” he continued his rambling, seeming to be unable to stop himself from spilling everything. “I just get really shy and nervous, and well you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just, I really, really wanted to talk to you. Did I already say that?”  
Beast Boy groaned inwardly, finally shutting his mouth. He felt like his face was about to catch fire with how much it was burning from embarrassment. He almost wondered if his ears were smoking. He hadn’t thought that he had a chance with this woman, but now, well now there wasn’t even a sliver of hope that she might be interested in him in the slightest. He closed his eyes, waiting silently for Raven to determine that he was a complete freak and decide that she would rather go out and deal with her ex than be stuck in this closet with him.  
What he couldn’t see in the darkness was the way that the pale, dark-haired woman’s cheeks were tinted with pink.  
Biting her lip, Raven reached out slowly till her fingers grazed the warm skin of his cheeks. Carefully, she slid her hands further forward until both her palms rested evenly on each side of his face so she could feel where he was in the darkness.  
“What are you…”  
Beast Boy never got to finish the question as he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. Tentative and sweet, as the girl of his dreams he believed he would never have a chance with, kissed him on her own accord. Before he had a chance to process what was happening and return the kiss, she pulled back, but she didn’t pull far away. He could feel her warm breath against his lips and her gloved hands remained, cupping his face.  
“I like this you much better than any of those silly personas,” she whispered. And Beast Boy thanked the heavens that she decided to kiss him again.  
This time he didn’t waste any time before he kissed her back. His heart was racing as her words replayed in his mind. She liked him the way he was? He had tried so many different tactics, so many roles of guys that he thought were much cooler than he was. Yet those guys she wanted nothing to do with. But this beautiful and mysterious enchantress liked Beast Boy; clumsy, awkward, and silly Beast Boy. He really hoped that this wasn’t all a dream.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tried to pull her closer against his chest but was stopped by her hand pushing back against him. She pulled back from the kiss and he wanted to kick himself, thinking he had ruined it already. But to his surprise, instead of backing away, her hands trailed down his neck, to his shoulders, and grazed along his arms till they reached his hands. He looked up, both grateful for the darkness to hide his flushed face, and at the same time disappointed that he wasn’t able to see her and the look on her face.  
She gently guided his hands to rest on her bare thighs and he swallowed hard as her gloved hands slowly guided his palms up her legs, pushing up the skirt of her dress as she adjusted her legs, moving to straddle his waist just as the tips of his fingers grazed along the edge of her underwear. Lace? he wondered as the fabric brushed across his skin. His heart was racing, and he felt desire pooling inside him, that primal beast itching to come out and play. The beast liked this little bird’s forward provocative nature.  
He adjusted his legs, sitting crisscrossed, so that he could bring her down, flush against his waist, with a moan as his hands finished their journey onto the lacy fabric covering her behind and her hands went up to his shoulders. Leaning down, he began the slow, passionate descent of kisses along her neck and to her shoulder, his tongue and sharp canines grazing along her skin as he moved between each kiss.  
Her moan in response was almost a purr and, as his lips made their way down to her neckline, he could feel the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing became more erratic. Rolling her hips against him, her body was begging for more. Begging for him. And Beast Boy craved it, he wanted all of it, all of her. Every moan, every breath, every inch of her skin; he wanted to claim it all and give her pleasure like she had never known before.  
He flicked his tongue along the cleavage of her dress as he hooked his thumbs underneath the material of her underwear, skimming along the soft and delicate skin beneath. Feeling even more bold, he was about to hook his fingers in the garment all the way and remove them when they heard the sound of a key in the door before the door was flung open.  
“Whoa. Hey! You two should not be in here.”  
Embarrassed and frazzled, the pair scurried and stumbled to their feet and past the employee to get out of the storage room as quickly as possible. The employee just shook their head and continued in to finish what they had been doing.  
Once out in the hall, the couple rested back against the wall, breathing heavy. They looked at each other and Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. To his delight Raven laughed, pushing herself off the wall and moving in front of him to press her body against his. He could feel his cheeks flush and he knew that this time she could see his expression very clearly.  
“Why don’t we get out of here,” she suggested, pressing her chest up against him as she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “My apartment is close by and I don’t have a roommate.”  
“Yes, please,” he responded eagerly, his tongue running across his lips as his body began to buzz with anticipation. He reached out, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, before allowing her to lead him back through the crowd and out of the club into the cool night air.  
He grinned. Tonight would be the best night of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou mon petit choux!
> 
> I Hope you enjoyed my first story for the Halloween Fandom Challenge I am doing this month and my first BBRae fic. Let me know what you thought, and it's not to late to join in on the Halloween Fandom Challenge if you want, even if you don't have time to write everyday. Lets fill up the internet with Halloween FanFiction!!


End file.
